Another World, Another ?
by Pochi Saku-Hime
Summary: Sakura has been friends with Zetsu since preschool, and is now in junior high. Zetsu finally decides that he will take Sakura to the shinobi world since she is interested in ninja, but doesn't even know that Zetsu is one.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura walked out to recess on her very first day of preschool. She hadn't made any friends yet. Everyone she tried to be friends with they laughed at her forehead. It wasn't that big! She ran past the playground to sit by the trees and flowers. The air smelled fresh and beautiful. Sakura was walking to a tree that had a flower growing on it when she saw a worn out path. She ran up to it and looked down it. It was pitch black.

Sakura looked back at where the teachers and kids were. No one was looking at her or for her. Sakura looked back at the path and ran down it hesitantly.

000

000

Zetsu sighed as he heard little footsteps coming down the old path by the clearing where he was picking herbs. Stopping what he was doing, he stood up. Then he saw a small girl walking down toward the place he was standing, he walked behind a tree watching silently. The girl looked around then walked into the clearing.

000

000

When Sakura stepped into the clearing the path lead to, her breathe was taken away. It was beautiful. "Wow..." Sakura whispered as she walked into the clearing. It was a lot fresher smelling than by the school. Sakura saw a big tree in the middle of the clearing. "Is that a cherry blossom tree? It's beautiful!" Sakura said to no one. She suddenly felt chills in her spine. Someone was watching her. She looked around stopping back at the cherry blossom tree. "Hello? Is somebody there?" Sakura asked in a somewhat loud voice.

000

000

'Damn!' Zetsu thought as he was found out. He slowly walked out form behind the tree. The girl whipped her head at him and watched him cautiously. "Hn...What's your name, girl?"She looked at him dumbly, mouth hanging open eyes slightly widened. "W-w-what are you!" she finally stammered. Zetsu was not surprised, but did not know how to exactly answer her so he said what first came to mind. "Nothing important. Now I asked you a question, girl." The girl looked scared and quickly said "Haruno Sakura." 'Matches her hair." Zetsu thought after she said her name.

"...My name is Zetsu." He said after a moment. "Is-is that a p-plant on y-your head?!" Sakura asked slightly more courageous and still curious. "Yes, why?" Zetsu ask slightly irritated she felt brave enough to talk to him. He liked silence. "Uhhhh...c-cuz its kinda cool?" Sakura somewhat lied. Zetsu looked at her. "Thanks...?**Damn it! Just eat her already!"**Zetsu said in two voices. Sakura jumped back ready to run away. "What the!?" She yelped. "D-do you eat people!?" Zetsu sighed again. "Yes. **OF COURSE, IDIOT!"**Zetsu's white side of his face twitched.

"U-um... Do y-you have a split p-personality?" Sakura asked, quite scared. Zetsu stared, silently. "Yes... why?" Zetsu asked. "...U-u-uh, cu-cuz I do, t-too..." Sakura explained, telling her secret the first time in her life, and to a stranger, no less. Zetsu looked surprised. "And why'd you tell me that?" He asked, looking away and sitting down. Sakura had a serious face.

"Cuz , your nice."

Zetsu whipped his head back at her. "What do you mean?** Yeah, Sakura. Don'tcha know? We're evil, Id-i-ot!"** The black side of Zetsu said, spacing and stressing the word 'idiot'.

Sakura looked at him, confused. "B-but, how! Why!? You're the first n-nice person to talk to me today! Y-Your not evil!"

Zetsu grabbed a herb and stood up. Sakura stared up at him and waited for a reply. She didn't get one. Zetsu just started walking away. "Wait!" Sakura called to him. He turned a little, waiting for a reason to stay. Sakura stood there, slightly shaking from nervousness. "U-uh, can you come b-back... I want to t-talk!" Sakura stammered. Zetsu turned his back to her again. "...Okay...I'll be back in two days." He said, quietly, disappearing into the trees.

Sakura smiled. 'I be able to see him again. **Someone has a crush!**" She thought and blushed as I.S. talked to her. Turning around, to go back down the path, to the preschool.

000

000

...6 YEARS LATER...

000

000

Sakura woke up as her alarm clock started beeping loudly. She got out of bed, walking slowly to the mirror. She had bed-head and bags under her eyes. She had to cram last night. Brushing her long,messy hair, she pulled it into a low pony-tail. She smiled, looking at her reflection. She had to look pretty. Today was her 11th birthday, after all. Zetsu said he was going to get her a present and Sakura was super excited. Zetsu always gave awesome gifts.

The only thing Sakura did not want to do today was go to school. The popular girls always made fun of her and the 'jocks', even the normal group, were mean. They all made fun of her since preschool. But, they didn't have any new material. Basically, they were still making fun of her forehead.

Sakura ran downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast with an egg on top. " Mom, Im going to go now, mnk." Sakura said stuffing her mouth in the end. "Okay." Her mother called from the other room. Sakura grabbed her backpack.

Sakura ran out of the house to the bus stop which was down two streets. As she waited, two jocks from her school came down the street. Their names were Yukko and Akito. Sure they looked hot and all, but they were such asses. God, they didn't even have a good sense of humor.

They stared at her. She wondered why. Then, she realized she was staring at them, herself. She blushed, looking away. The bus came quicker than usual.

At school Sakura walked up to her locker putting away her bag and grabbing her science books. She had super big test today. Yet, she hoped it would go by fast, same as the other classes. She wanted to go recess for Zetsu's gift and then home for her 'surprise' party. Her mom didn't know she knew about the party, and Sakura didn't want to spoil it for her mom.

Sakura as usual was in the classroom first. She also finished the test first, being the smartest in her class. She sat there for a second, then grabbed her bag, taking out her journal. She wrote:

_March 28_

_Dear Journal,_

_ This is finally the day! My birthday! I can't wait until recess! _

_ I hope Zetsu remembers... I wonder what my mom got me :D_

_ Well, I guess my mom won't get me something to bad... I _

_ wish I had friends to hang out wi-_

Sakura was interrupted by the bell. The other classes went by as quickly as the first. And then came recess.

Sakura walked slowly towards the preschool next to her middle school. Walking to the forest and on the hidden path, her excitement grew. As she walked in the clearing, she couldn't stand it. She saw Zetsu sitting in the middle, thinking. She crept up to him, knowing he knew she was there.

"Hello..." He said, quietly. She smiled, sitting next to him.

"Hi, Zetsu. I want to know, at least, a clue. For my present, I mean." Sakura greeted and asked, somewhat. Zetsu looked at her.

"Hm... Okay. How about this: Something ...you like."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What?! I like a lot of things! Candy!?" Zetsu shook his head. "Journals?"

"No."

"Um... Ninjas!"

Zetsu smiled. "Finally..." He said, teasingly.

Sakura smiled really big. She absolutely loved ninjas. She liked them since halfway through preschool, learning how they are silent, have special techniques, and cool weapons. Sakura was happy Zetsu knew what she liked, but now that she knew it was ninja related, she felt over excited.

"Guess what! My mom is having a surprise party after school! Can you come?" Sakura pleaded.

Zetsu's smile quickly turned into a frown. "No..." He stood up.

"What!?" Sakura asked, confused. She also stood up. When he started walking away, she grabbed his arm. "Wait, why are you mad?..." Zetsu stood there for a second and turned to her, fully. "... If you take my present then you can't go to you party..." Zetsu said plainly. Sakura looked at him. "Why not? Is it a trip?" She asked. "Somewhat..." The reply was. "...But... then how does it relate ninja...I don't know if I should go, my mom made this just for me..."

"...If you go on my 'trip' you will miss your party, but will learn to be a ninja. Tell me your answer by the end of your school day." Zetsu said as he left the clearing confused. During the rest of the day she thought what should she pick.

During the last few minutes in her last class, she chose to go with Zetsu. She hoped her mom would understand. The bell rung and everyone left the classroom. Well, everyone instead of Sakura, herself. She waited for Zetsu,

As the last of the students left the school and most teacher were in the Teachers Lounge, Zetsu came through the door. "...So?"

"Um...I chose....To go with you." Sakura said.

Zetsu smiled. "Thanks...Now come..."Zetsu took her arm, gently pulling her. They went through the school's back door. As they walked past the parking lot, Sakura saw her mom's car. Standing right outside of it, and staring at Sakura, was her mom.

"Um..Hi mom...Uh, I'm going to miss the party,k?" Sakura said as Zetsu stopped pulling her arm. Her mother didn't respond. She was staring at Zetsu wide eyed.

"Sakura! Get over here now!" Sakura's mom, harshly said. Sakura stared at her for a second. "Why?" She asked, really confused. Her mom looked scared. Looking at Zetsu, she said, " Get away from my daughter!" She ran up to Sakura, grabbed her wrist, and was turning away, when a hand went on her shoulder. It was Sakura's.

"...Mom, I want to go. This is, Zetsu. He is my friend, and was my friend since preschool. He... was the first to talk to me. My only friend. Please..." Sakura said, staring right into her eyes. Her mom, who was staring right into her eyes, looked at the ground.

"Sa-...Fine, if thats what you want for your birthday, but be back before tomorrow, please..." She said pleadingly, letting go of Sakura's wrist. Walking back to her car, in the corner of her eye she saw Zetsu grab Sakura's arm again, taking next door to the preschool's back forest. They disappeared in the trees. She glared at nothing.

"Zetsu, where are we going?" Sakura said in a cheerful voice. Zetsu didn't answer, but started walking faster, pulling Sakura more."Zetsu?"

They stepped into a small space surrounded by four trees. Each tree had a rectangle shaped paper, with writing, on it. Zetsu stopped. Letting go of Sakura's arm, he stood in the middle, mumbling some weird chants. Sakura walked up to a tree, with a paper on it. Touching it, she felt a tingling sensation.

"Zetsu... What are these papers?" Sakura said turning to him. Zetsu, who was still mumbling the chants, just looked at her. His eyes motioned that she should come to him. She walked over to him, as his voice stop the chanting. Then, in a louder voice, he said "No Jutsu." He grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure...Do you really want to go?"

Sakura thought for a minute. "Yes." They both smiled.

"Hold on." Zetsu said. Sakura grabbed hold of Zetsu's arm, too. Suddenly, a fast, bright light flashed. And they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura blinked when the blinding light disappeared. Where did Zetsu go? She looked around. Where she stood was exactly the same. The only difference was what was scribbled onto the paper. They now said 'Two.' Before it said was 'One.' She looked at her arm which seconds ago Zetsu was holding onto. He just suddenly disappeared.

"Zetsu?" she called out, uncertainly. This was just creepy, even if it was all a trick. How did the papers change so fast, if it was a fake, anyway? "Zetsu, are you there?" No one answered, so Sakura walked out of the small clearing. She looked around. No signs of anyone.

After walking for ten minutes, she heard a noise. It sounded like grunting. A boy's grunt of exhaustion. "Um, hello?" Sakura called out. There was a pause which only silence followed. Then, a shuffling noise started up.

"Who's there?" A young male's voice panted. It was probably the same boy that grunted.

"Me." Sakura followed the voice. "Sakura Haruno. I was wondering where the nearest town was." So I can call my mother, Sakura thought to herself.

"Town? The nearest town is the Village of Konoha. It a mile off." A blonde head answered. He seemed to be looking for her, too. He had a yellow-blonde colored hair, blue eyes, and three scars each for both cheeks. The boy looked about her age, but had many cuts and bruises. It looked like it hurt.

"A mile off!?" How far did I walk? "Well, what's the fastest way of getting there?" He didn't look like he could make it all the way out here by himself with all the cuts. Unless he got them out here. Sakura shuddered slightly.

"Um... Hm... Are you a ninja?" That question freaked Sakura out.

"What!? No, I am not. I wish I was, but I live close by here and there is no such thing as ninja!" She was near hysterics. The boy waved his hands defensively in front of his torso.

"C-c-calm down!" He yelled over Sakura. "How do you not know about ninja? I mean, come on! Ninja have been forever. You know the Great Ninja Wars? Huh?" Sakura shook her head quickly. This must be a joke. Or a dream. Maybe she tripped over something and was now unconscious. "Weird... Well, I'll take you to Konoha. Cuz, I have no idea where your town is." He turned and crouched down.

There was an awkward pause as Sakura stared down a the boy's crouched form. "What are you doing?" She asked slowly after awhile.

"Get on." He said impatiently, turning his head towards her. He gestured towards his back and frowned.

Sakura sighed and unwillingly got on his back. This boy was giving her a piggyback ride... For what. She could walk on her own. She was about to jump off and start protesting when she felt wind through her hair. "Wha-." The wind got harder as they went faster, soaring through the trees. "What!? How- how are you doing this!?" Sakura yelled, her voice somewhat audible through the wind. The boy smirked.

"This is what ninjas can do!" He also yelled, but his voice was louder.

- -

Zetsu stared at his empty hand. "... What happened." He mumbled to himself. His grip on Sakura's arm disappeared when she suddenly did, too. There was two portals leading to this world. Zetsu thought. He always used this one since it was closest to Rain. The other one... Where was the other one?

"Zetsu-sempai!" An orange blob ran out of the trees. "Why'd it take you so long to wish your friend a birthday!?" He asked.

"Nothing, Tobi. **Let me think in silence!**"

"Oh, okay!" Tobi said somewhat quieter and more maturely. There was a short pause, maybe a minute or so. "Thinking about what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura has been staying in Konoha for the past six weeks. The Sandaime met her as soon as Naruto brought her to the village gates and Izumo and Kotetsu wouldn't let them through. She and the Sandaime had a private talk and it was decided Sakura would stay with the Haruno family(one of his close friends lived there) for the time being.

After some quick studying and training with Naruto, Naruto begged the Hokage to let Sakura in the academy. Sakura pleaded along side him. The Hokage considered it.

And after some discussion and arguments with the council, it was unanimous. She was aloud.

- - -

"Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura panted as the classroom ran three miles the forth day in a row. Usually she could only do one, or not even. This was ridiculous.

"No way!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were running toe to toe up in front. She frowned at their stupidity and compared them to Yukko and Akito(the jocks from CH.1). She stopped to catch her breathe and someone bumped into her.

"Watch it, forehead! Jeez, I don't know why they let you in the academy, no talent loser," It was Ino. She had been mean to her on the first day when Naruto somehow got the cutest boy in class(Sasuke) to talk to her.

All he said was 'Hello,' and many whatever's, aa's, and hn's. So she has no idea why they hate her so much.

The girl's and Ino started up again, running past her in a hurry.

Sakura followed with a sigh. Naruto popped up from behind her in a burst of speed and laughed.

"Hurry up, Saku," He chuckled making a nickname, "I'm already done! But, of course, Sasuke had to beat me." A frown was placed on his face.

"Oh! Don't mind him, Naruto!" Sakura grinned and sped up and went around once again.

-

After the classes were over, Sakura always stayed from cram sessions with Iruka.

"And so you have the hand signs remembered?" He asked, as he assigned it as homework last week.

"Yup!" Sakura nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright now, try to use this combination," He said, showing them with his own hands. "What jutsu?"

"Um," '_Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog' _She repeated in her head, then it clicked, " Clone Technique!"

"Good. And how about Tiger Boar Ox Dog Serpent?"

"Substitution Jutsu."

"Good, now can you perform one of them?"

"Uh, sure." Sakura smiled sheepishly. She had not practiced that much yet. She made the hand signs and called out, "Clone Jutsu!"

After a puff of smoke, Sakura gasped. Two perfect clones were resulted. Well, not perfect, the color was too bland and the hair looked almost purple. She just thought they were perfect.

"Great! You may go now, it seems you might make it to be able to talk the next test."

"The next test?"

"To become a genin, it is next Friday. Practice the Substitution, Transformation, and Clone a bit more."

"Okay!" Sakura smiled and ran out of the classroom and to her house.

-

After a week of survival tests and cramming the kunoichi classes she skipped, the test was finally here and she was prepared.

"All right class, line up." Iruka called, "In whatever order, but we will be calling alphabetically."

Sakura and Naruto stood next to each other as Iruka called Shino out of the room.

"I hope we make it!" Naruto smiled widely.

"Me too-"

"Forehead is not going to!" Ino poked into their conversation.

"To butt your ugly pig head into this, Ino," Sakura frowned. "I have equal standing in this classroom!"

As the names were being called, a little group formed around Sakura and Ino. They were arguing and it was about to be a cat fight as all the boys were hoping, but Iruka came into the room, wondering why no one was coming.

"Sakura, Ino calm down! Sakura, it's your turn."

"Oh! Okay," Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino as she followed Iruka to the class room. Ino looked fuming.

Once inside, the big empty room Sakura was told to do the Clone Jutsu. She blinked. That was the one she least practiced on.

'_Crap…'_

"Um, Clone Jutsu!" She called, doing the proper hand signs. After a small puff of smoke disappeared, they saw three perfect clones of Sakura.

"Very good." Iruka handed her a headband. Sakura smiled and swept her hair back in relief. Mizuki, who she always thought was creepy, smiled back as she passed him. She stepped out of the room and went back to the classroom.

-

"Congratulations," Her 'mother' said with a deep smile. They had gotten close as the weeks went by, but Sakura still found it uncomfortable to call her mom, and Chinatsu was fine with that. Chinatsu and Hiroto were anbu and the Haruno family who were happy to take her in.

Hiroto was off on a mission at the time, so he could not come to Sakura's graduation, but Sakura was glad someone could come.

Sakura hadn't seen Naruto since he took the test as he didn't come back into the classroom. Everyone thought the worse, and it seemed true.

Naruto sat alone on the swing in the back corner of the schoolyard. Sakura looked at Chinatsu and asked if she could go talk to Naruto. Chinatsu looked wary, but nodded nonetheless.

Sakura began walking to Naruto as Mizuki was talking to him. Naruto seemed very interested ans Sakura didn't wasn't to interrupt she waited out of hearing range to go talk to him, but as soon as Mizuki left Naruto jumped up and ran from the school.

Chinatsu watched with interest as Sakura moped.

-

Sakura stared out the window as the moon glowed, watching silhouettes of ninja flitter here and there. They were looking for Naruto.

He supposedly stole a _forbidden_ scroll from the Hokage. If it was so forbidden, why wasn't it guarded more heavily, she huffed in thought. _'Naruto didn't steal anything, it was all Mizuki's fault if anything!'_

"Hey, Sakura!" A voiced from below her window called her. She peered over the flower sill and smiled seeing Naruto.

Then, she saw the scroll.

"You really stole it!?" Sakura harshly whispered, just in case her mom came home early from the search. She volunteered to help look, so she told Sakura to keep a look out around the house.

"Yep! Come on, let's looked in it!" He said and jumped up into her room. Looking around the bare room, he grinned, "Although, I have to get to Mizuki soon. He's going to make me a genin once I give him the scroll."

"…Naruto! Don't be an idiot! Mizuki is probably using you!" Sakura ground out. She face-palmed and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's return the scroll and beg for your forgiveness."

"What!?"

"You heard me!" Sakura smiled and brought him downstairs so she could get her shoes and they could go.

-

They were taking a 'shortcut' as Naruto called it. Then, he got 'tired'. So he sat down. Then, after a few minutes he had to go to the bathroom and ran to the bushes.

After a half hour Sakura ran after him to see what took him so long. Surrounding him, were ten clones.

"N-Naruto! If you could do this good of a Clone Jutsu, then why didn't you pass?""Well, um... You see… I kind of… peeked-in-the-scroll! It's called Shadow Clone Jutsu. Watch!" He picked up one and it punched him in the nose. "Hey!"

"Don't pick me up!" "You!" "I'm gonna get you!" "Imma firin' mah lazah!" "Wut!?" "Stop!"

Sakura watched dumbfounded as all the clones started fighting and actually were hitting each other. Then, after Naruto hit them, they 'poof'ed to non-existence.

"There you are!" Iruka's voice sounded out. "Sakura? Your in on this?"

"No! I mean, I was trying to get him to bring it back! And… yeah."

"Sakura~! Wasn't that awesome!?" Naruto said in a sing-song voice, completely ignoring Iruka and the pain of the bruises.

"Sure," Sakura replied flat-toned.

"Hm, Naruto what were you thinking?" Iruka looked relevantly calm.

"Training! Master Mizuki said once I learn these I can graduate!" Naruto smiled, looking around. "But, I don't know where he is…"

A swish of air and Naruto was pushed towards Sakura. She caught him and watched in horror as the kunai surrounded him, holding him to a tree where Naruto was standing seconds before.

Sakura pushed Naruto away from herself, running to Iruka when Mizuki appeared and started talking.

"Give me the scroll Naruto," He ordered, but kept his eyes on Sakura incase she would run.

"What… What is this!?" Naruto asked looking pale and panicked.

"Naruto, don't listen to the creep!" Sakura yelled, pulling a kunai out that was pinning Iruka's arm. She watched so many movies on this, that she knew to be ready for anything.

What she wasn't ready for was Mizuki laughing.

"Sakura, you're Naruto's friend, right? But do you know what he is?"

"…What he is?" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, equally confused.

"Mizuki. Don't!" Iruka's voiced filled in the small silence, but Naruto and Sakura wanted to know.

Sakura looked at her hands and started thinking of everything she learned of ninja from her world and in the academy text.

"You both do know what happened twelve years ago?"

"Yeah, I was born," Sakura made a sneer reply, but continued with a nod as did Naruto.

"…Ever since that incident, the village has been bound by a decree. A decree that no one must tell you," All eyes were on Naruto. "That what you really are… is the Demon Fox."

It was silent.

"What?" Naruto's meek voice carried out into the night.

"Stop it, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.

Sakura stared at Naruto, blank eyes.

Naruto grabbed his head and bent over, crying.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Mizuki whipped out a shadow shuriken and started whirling it around his hand. He left it go, flying towards Naruto.

At the last second, Iruka covered him. Blood speckled everywhere. Sakura stood there shocked as she watched Naruto stare up at Iruka, talk, then run.

-

Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto looking cool. She was draped over Iruka's back. She closed her eye's as she heard him call Shadow Clone Jutsu.

When she opened them, there had to be hundred's of Naruto's kicking Mizuki's butt.

The sun appeared in the horizon and Iruka promoted Naruto. But Sakura had problems of her own.

Did she faint? Why did she faint? Blood? Or just the general area of the fight?

She grabbed her head, feeling a headache coming on.


End file.
